Herida
by Deih
Summary: Había lamido la herida de su Lady por acto reflejo, queriendo aliviar su dolor más que nada; sin embargo, ahora que la escuchaba ...
**Nota:** Este es el sexto día del **Reto Fanfickers** de la página de FB **Lo que callamos los fanfickers.**

 **Día #6** : Viñeta escrita en cinco minutos o menos.

 **Nota:** Me iré al infierno por esto. Pero, dios mío, ¡amo este fandom! askljd

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—¡Misión cumplida!

Exclamando aquello a coro luego de derrotar a un nuevo akuma, ambos chocaron puños. Chat estuvo a punto de despedirse cuando oyó el típico pitido que anunciaba el poco tiempo de su transformación; sin embargo, la mueca de dolor que había hecho Ladybug le dejó paralizado.

—My lady, ¿está bien? —cuestionó, dando un paso hacia ella. Y para su sorpresa, la joven no retrocedió, parecía estar ocupada revisando su mano.

—Sí, no te preocupes, estaré bien —le regaló una dulce sonrisa, misma que derritió el corazón de Adrien bajo la máscara.

Una gota de sangre cayó al suelo, los sentidos felinos de Chat Noir captando el aroma y el sonido. Ladybug hizo el amago de negar y tomar su yoyo, mas no pudo hacer nada cuando el minino tomó su diestra, examinando el corte que el enemigo le había hecho.

—Parece ser profundo… —susurró, sin percatase de los pocos centímetros que les separaban. Un nuevo sonido se oyó, la transformación de la heroína también se agotaba.

—No es nada. Será mejor que… ¡¿C-chat?! —exclamó, sus mejillas encendiéndose cuando la calidez del aliento de su compañero chocó contra su índice. Éste no dijo nada, depositando un beso en el dorso de la mano de Ladybug antes de sacar su lengua, deslizándola por la herida que tenía en su dedo.

Marinette sintió su corazón latir desenfrenado, completamente paralizada. No sabía qué hacer, ni cómo moverse, sobre todo porque la sensación era tan…placentera.

Oh dios, ¡no, no, no! ¡Debía alejarse y…!

Chat Noir terminó introduciendo su índice dentro de su boca, succionando. Y fue en ese instante en el que Ladybug sintió sus piernas temblar, su respiración dispararse y sus sentidos encenderse. No era culpa de él, ya que ella se lo estaba permitiendo. Pero es que, aunque quisiera, no se creía capaz de alejarlo. Su lengua húmeda se movía de una forma tan placentera por el corte, que simplemente le era imposible apartarse.

—Chat —su voz se oyó casi como un gemido, haciendo que el minino se detuviera de golpe, abriendo sus párpados con sorpresa. Había lamido la herida de su Lady por acto reflejo, queriendo aliviar su dolor más que nada; sin embargo, ahora que la escuchaba…

Un sonido húmedo se esparció por el desolado lugar, cuando el héroe quitó el dedo de la joven de su boca, relamiendo sus labios. Una fuerza interior pareció tomar posesión de su cuerpo, ya que fue incapaz de detener sus propias acciones cuando su boca atrapó otro dedo, mismo que no poseía herida alguna.

Ladybug quiso retroceder, sin ser capaz de diferenciar sus propios sentimientos; mas fue imposible cuando Chat Noir posó sus dientes en el dígito, dándole una mordida juguetona que le causó un escalofrío.

 _Detente, dile que no quieres. Dile que…_

Pero, demonios, le gustaba. La sensación era cálida y la manera en la que movía su lengua, no debía ser humana. Porque lo hacía jodidamente bien, algo que le hizo preguntarse: _¿qué más podría hacer con ella?_

Marinette se sintió avergonzada por sus propios pensamientos, las hormonas de su edad comenzaban a hacerle efecto. Hizo el intento de alejarse, informándole a Chat Noir que aquello había sido suficiente. Y éste pareció entenderlo, cuando dejó ir su delicada mano luego de un último movimiento que le robó la respiración a su amada.

Un nuevo pitido resonó, pronto terminarían quedando al descubierto de seguir así.

—Lo siento, my lady. Pero, ¿ya se siente mejor? —no la miró a los ojos, ahora él mismo sentía sus mejillas completamente rojas. No tenía idea de cómo fue capaz de hacer eso. Y, de todas maneras, no se arrepentía.

 _Su piel era tan dulce._

—Adictiva —suspiró, despabilando al notar la mirada de su Lady.

—N-no tenía ni una herida e-en ese dedo —acusó, tomando su mano. Era incapaz de reclamarle por lo otro, puesto que se sentiría mal. Porque…lo había disfrutado, aunque quisiera negarlo.

—¿Eso significa que no te ha molestado? —dejó escapar una risa traviesa, guiñándole un ojo— Podría curar todas sus heridas de esa manera _, princesse._

—¡No quise decir eso! ¡Tú, gato…! —frenó sus reclamos cuando otro de sus puntos desapareció, no podrían seguir discutiendo. Observó a su compañero con un mohín, completamente roja— Nos vemos —bufó, lanzando su yo-yo hasta perderse entre tantos edificios.

Chat Noir, por su parte, se quedó con una expresión embobada por largo rato, apenas alcanzando a reaccionar para esconderse detrás de un anuncio al desaparecer su transformación. Plagg cayó entre sus manos, cansado.

—¿Y mi queso? —se quejó, sin recibir respuesta— ¿Adrien? ¿Por qué tienes cara de retrasado? ¡Adrieeeen!


End file.
